Áureo
by Naimena
Summary: Hay una sombra entre las sábanas que se acerca cada vez más a la suya. Traducción.


_**Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Fairy Tail ni la historia me pertenecen, sus respectivos propietarios son Hiro Mashima y Lionus, quien amablemente me permitió hacer la traducción.**_

 **Áureo**

 **(Golden)**

Compartir su cama ya no era una sorpresa para ella, no lo había sido ya por varios años.

De hecho, estaría sorprendida de encontrar el espacio más cercano a la ventana desocupado. Él es incapaz de seguir el protocolo y normas de etiqueta dieciséis horas del día, pero se las arregla para funcionar como reloj las ocho horas restantes. A estas alturas, el hecho de que ella nunca hubiera conseguido un dormitorio en Fairy Hills era un alivio, él solo seguiría volviendo. Así de persistente y cabeza dura era.

Lucy se queda callada y quieta, sin mover un solo músculo, disfrutando el momento. Usualmente era él quien se llevaba la victoria de levantarse temprano y ser el traedor de amaneceres. Natsu le está dando la espalda, sus hombros elevándose y hundiéndose con la respiración lenta propia del sueño profundo, la cicatriz de una desventura apenas asomándose por la curva de su cuello. No hay nadie que la vea posar sus ojos sobre la pendiente de su cuello a su hombro, así que ella se concentra en sus músculos mientras el calor fluye y refluye bajo el edredón.

La idea de que incluso dormido sigue pulsando constantemente con llamas indómitas la divierte.

Por una vez, él está lo bastante quieto como para permitirle admirar su robusta figura y recordar las incontables veces en que sus propios brazos habían estado descuidadamente extendidos y envueltos a su alrededor. El muchacho en su cama lleva sobre sus hombros cargas más allá de sus años y reconstruye mundos todo al mismo tiempo. Se pregunta si él sabe que también lleva el de ella, no sobre sus hombros, sino entre las manos calludas que empuña cerca de su cara.

Aunque es curioso, ¿por qué no se había fijado en sus hombros antes? Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había despertado en esta posición, ¿así que por qué la sorprendía _ahora_?

Sus dedos se flexionan con el esfuerzo de recordar, y entonces cae en cuenta.

Él se ha quitado su chaleco para no arrugarlo mientras duerme y _de alguna forma_ su atesorada bufanda había terminado entrelazada en los dedos de ella, y extendida parcialmente sobre su torso encima de las cobijas, cubriéndola. Debió haberla visto fría cuando finalmente se escabulló en su apartamento.

El cabello en su frente hace cosquillas y tiembla y se atasca en sus pestañas por pequeñas exhalaciones que ella no había notado antes. Lucy tiene cuidado de no doblar su cuello demasiado al moverse para ver mejor. Happy se ha acomodado en las almohadas a sus cabezas, su cuerpecito acurrucado entre el salvaje cabello de Natsu, el suave pelaje de su cabeza descansando contra la frente de ella. Puede sentir distantemente lo que debía ser un ronroneo silencioso corriendo por su cuerpo.

Lucy se mueve para enterar su nariz en la bufanda prestada, sofocando la risa, porque Happy está desenrollando su cola y pasándola gentilmente bajo la nariz de Natsu. La acción sirve para hacer que el dragon slayer se inquiete y gruña e intente, en vano, alejarse del ofensor. Estarán despiertos en unos minutos, así que su tiempo de paz está por ser interrumpido esta mañana.

El sol es radiante e inflexible al filtrarse por sus cortinas y el polvo en el aire refleja los rayos más brillantes de luz. Era fascinante en la forma que su mente todavía estaba enredada en sueños borrosos y descanso provechoso. Ella aparta sus ojos del espectáculo para volverlos perezosamente hacia Natsu, y su observación va de su cabello desordenado a los rasgos relajados de su rostro. Él parece aun más joven cuando está tan a gusto y tranquilo, y hay una pequeña dosis de orgullo corriendo por sus venas, de que ella pueda darle eso. Su mandíbula siempre es fuerte, angular y segura, por supuesto. El único rasgo que inclina la balanza y destruye irrevocablemente la imagen de juventud embotellada.

Por primera vez, siente el corazón en la garganta. Atascado. Un pez retorciéndose atrapado en una red, se enrosca y jadea por el shock.

¿Cuántos días más tendrá?

Es una molestia a veces, como cuando ella está saliendo del baño envuelta en nada más que una nube de vapor para encontrarlo desvergonzadamente desparramado en su cama, informándole que sus baños tardan demasiado. O cuando está agotada y la infinita energía de él sigue tan prevalente incluso a la madrugada, lo cual drena toda _su_ energía el segundo que lo mira.

Son pequeñeces en las que ella ya no se fija tanto como solía. Las veces en que él es gentil e imperceptiblemente sabio cuando ella tiene días malos son lo que lo compensa. La cama siempre es más caliente, más suave, y convenientemente, más pequeña.

Pero él no va a estar a su disposición para siempre. Ella ha tomado por sentado su peculiar falta de barreras personales.

Lucy ha sido codiciosa, ¿y qué tal que él le esté correspondiendo por obligación? Tal vez piensa que ella se ha aferrado a él como un manto de seguridad y no es capaz de quitarle ese consuelo.

 _Esa_ forma de pensar es ridícula.

Ella prácticamente puede escucharlo diciéndoselo él mismo con la sonrisa pícara y la risa bulliciosa reverberando en su corazón. Siempre vuelve porque ella es Lucy y es su mejor amiga y le gusta estar a su lado. Sería una gran mentira negar que el hecho de que él y Happy temen volver a desordenar su casa después de que ella haya trabajado tanto para limpiarla no es un factor.

Para este punto, Natsu está apartando belígeramente la cola de Happy de su cara y el exceed está ahogando risitas contra su cabello rubio.

 _¿Cuántos días más tendrá?_

Hay un bostezo tamaño dragón abriendo su mandíbula con suficiente fuerza como para preocuparla por un momento antes de darse cuenta de que está a punto de ser descubierta. Natsu se sienta y descansa el peso de su parte superior en sus palmas aplanadas contra el edredón. Lucy cierra los ojos y finge dar la vuelta somnolientamente por el cambio en distribución de peso. El abrupto cambio manda a Happy rodando por la almohada y al declive entre los brazos de Natsu, lamentándose por la pérdida del nido cálido y cómodo que había reclamado.

Era difícil no sonreír.

Especialmente cuando súbitamente hay una almohada golpeando su cabeza y Natsu se inclina fraccionalmente hacia ella con un murmullo: —Impostora. —Su risa somnolienta es mejor que cualquier canto de alondra, y ella suelta un chillido y se acurruca más entre las cálidas cobijas, llevándose la bufanda con ella.

—Vamos, perezosa, tenemos una misión, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Aye! —Happy aparece en su campo de visión, alas extendidas y flotando sobre su rostro. Ya tiene su pequeño saco atado alrededor de su cuello.

—¡De repente estás rebosante de alegría y entusiasmo, gato! —Sus palabras son juguetonas, sofocadas por una bufanda marfil con un olor familiar que fluye su ser y hace que su corazón de brincos.

Natsu se deja caer de vuelta a la cama con un _plaf_ de músculo impactando colchón, su peso haciéndola rebotar un poco. El presiona un dedo contra su costado y se acerca más hasta que ella está tan perdida en cobijas y maniobras evasivas que no tiene más alternativa cuando se cae del borde y su trasero aterriza bruscamente en el duro piso de madera.

—¡Natsu!

—¡Te dije que te levantaras! ¡Ahora vístete para que podamos desayunar antes de irnos! —Él está saltando fuera de la cama, justo sobre su cabeza, aterrizando despreocupado para estirarse. Hay algo especial sobre verlo en su casa, mañana tras mañana, encorvado con sueño; la rutina calmándola en lo más profundo de su pecho.

Tal vez habrán más de estos días de lo que ella alguna vez imaginó.

 **N/A:** Todos mis drabbles salen de más de 1k. Pero bueno, más para leer, ¿cierto? Cierto. Espero que la línea de sinopsis esté bien.


End file.
